L'adieu aux armes
by ahotep84
Summary: Slah. Steve se retrouve à Washington pour une mission secret défense...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hawaii, le 24 avril

Danny était installé à son bureau. Le Q.G lui paraissait depuis une semaine. En effet, Steve, son chef turbulent qui accessoirement était aussi son amant, avait du quitter précipitamment Hawaii pour Washington.

Malgré les demandes répétées de Danny, Steve avait refusé de lui expliquer la raison de ce départ, la frustration de Danny n'en était que plus grande.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Steve était à son bureau terminant des dossiers en retard. Le téléphone sonna. Quelques, instants plus tard, il raccrochait, prenait sa veste et sortait de son bureau, entrant dans celui de Danny sans se donner la peine de frapper.**_

_**Danny : Personne ne t'a jamais appris à frapper et attendre une réponse avant d'entrer.**_

_**Steve : Pas le temps.**_

_**Danny : Comme d'habitude. Tu sais que c'est une habitude chez toi.**_

_**Steve : Surveilles le fort, j'ai rendez vous avec le gouverneur.**_

_**Danny : Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle voulait.**_

_**Steve : Juste que c'est urgent et qu'elle désirait me voir seul.**_

_**Steve ne revint que plusieurs heures plus tard, seul Danny était encore présent. Il proposa à ce dernier d'aller chez lui. Ils s'installèrent dehors buvant des bières et mangeant des pizzas commandées.**_

_**Danny : Crache le morceau que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**Steve : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose me perturbe.**_

_**Danny : T'as l'air aussi constipé que la première fois que j'ai rencontré ta sœur.**_

_**Steve : Je pars.**_

_**Danny : C'est tout, tu pars où, quand, et pour combien de temps ? Et surtout pour faire quoi.**_

_**Steve : Ne t'énerves pas.**_

_**Danny : Ne pas m'énerver, tu insinues que je suis colérique.**_

_**Steve : Je n'ai pas dit ça.**_

_**Danny : Et bien, vas t en. Je ne veux rien savoir.**_

_**Steve : Danny, ne pars pas comme ça. C'est complètement idiot.**_

_**Danny : Encore mieux maintenant, je suis un idiot.**_

_**Steve le retint par le bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Il entraîna ensuite son compagnon dans la chambre le dévorant de baiser et pressé par un besoin urgent de prendre possession du corps de chacun, ils se dévêtirent.**_

_**Bien plus tard, ce soir là.**_

_**Steve : Je ne peux rien te dire sur ma mission. Je dois aller à Washington pour un certain temps une vieille affaire à régler.**_

_**Danny : Secret défense. Tu vas encore te retrouver dans des situations impossibles pour l'armée.**_

_**Steve : C'est mon boulot, je ne peux pas faire autrement.**_

_**Danny : Dis plus tôt que tu ne veux pas. Voilà près d'un an que tu es sur l'île mais tu n'as toujours pas mis un terme à ton engagement dans l'armée. Il faut que tu fasses un choix Steve.**_

_**Steve : Je …**_

_**Danny : Laisses tomber, je ne veux rien entendre. On en reparlera à ton retour. Si tu rentres. N'essayes pas de me retenir.**_

_**Danny était parti, furieux. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Il s'était comporté de manière et le savait mais son mauvais caractère l'avait empêché de retourner auprès de Steve.**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

Kono entra dans le bureau de Danny comme une tornade et Danny sut au regard qu'il lui lançait que sa vie allait basculer.

Deux heures plus tard, vol A840 Hawaii-Washington

Danny, lunettes noires vissées sur le nez buvait un whisky pour tenter de noyer son chagrin. Il partait rapatrier le corps du commandant Steve Mac Garrett.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 1: Souvenirs

Merci à tous pour vos review voici la suite

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs**

**Deux heures plus tard, vol A840 Hawaii-Washington**

Danny, lunettes noires vissées sur le nez buvait un whisky pour tenter de noyer son chagrin. Il partait rapatrier le corps du commandant Steve Mac Garrett.

Il avait pris le premier vol en direction de Washington, ne supportant pas de voir les visages désespérés de Kono et Chin. Depuis cette annonce, il ne faisait que revoir cette scène espérant chaque fois que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar qu'il allait se réveiller.

_**Flash back**_

_Occupé à terminer quelques rapports, Steve ne réagit pas immédiatement aux coups à la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il s'apprêtait houspiller le gêneur mais le visage de Kono l'en dissuada. Celle-ci semblait en proie à une irrépressible envie de pleurer et semblait prête à s'effondrer._

_Il se leva la soutenant et l'aida à s'installer sur une chaise._

_Danny : Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, il est arrivé quelques choses de graves._

_Mais Kono incapable de sortir une parole fondit en larmes. Désarmé, devant une femme en pleurs, Danny tenta de la calmer. Il lui fallut un quart d'heures pour lui faire sortir entre deux sanglots._

_Kono : Un message … de… de Washington._

_Danny : Quoi Wash… Steve quelque chose à Steve. La secouant légèrement : Dis-moi._

_Kono : Une explosion._

_Danny : Il… il n'est pas. Non, je refuse d'y croire. Sors tout de suite._

_La jeune femme laissa Danny désespéré à contrecœur. Prenant le message, il décrocha le téléphone appelant Washington. Quelques minutes plus tard, il raccrocha anéanti. Pris d'un accès de rage, il balança violemment ses dossiers contre le mur. Il passa ensuite l'heure qui suivit à organiser son départ pour Washington et le rapatriement du corps de Steve._

_Sortant du bureau, il expliqua les détails à Chin et Kono. Il savait que cela pouvait paraître morbide mais Steve et lui en avaient déjà parlé. Son compagnon souhaitait que son corps soit incinéré et ses cendres dispersées au gré des vents du haut de la montagne où Steve et lui étaient partis en randonnée._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Maintenant, il se trouvait dans ce vol, il avait ce verre d'alcool à la main qu'il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à avaler. Il était difficile de ne pas se rappeler de leur première rencontre, celle-ci avait été mouvementée. Ce n'était rien par rapport au choc qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de ses sentiments pour Steve.

_**Flash back**_

_Après le troisième cauchemar en trois heures, Danny se leva voyant que le sommeil le fuyait. Il était deux heures trop tôt ou trop tard selon certain pour boire de l'alcool aussi se servit il un verre d'eau fraîche. _

_La chute de Steve quelques heures plus tôt, suivi des quelques instants qui suivirent où il avait eu une grande frayeur. Le corps de Steve en bas de cet aplomb rocheux gisant inconscient._

_Son inquiétude n'avait pourtant pas diminué quand il s'était avéré que Steve était incapable de remonter sans aide avec un bras facturé._

_C'est à cet instant à deux heures du matin que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Danny. Steve n'était pas qu'un ami, il éprouvait bien plus pour lui._

_Au bien sur, il aimait les femmes, cependant Steve n'était pas le seul homme par lequel il avait été attiré. A l'université et à l'école de police, il avait eu quelques relations homosexuelles mais rien de bien sérieux._

_Bon sang, qu'allait il faire maintenant ?_

_**Fin du flash back**_

L'aveu de leurs sentiments respectifs avait été comme depuis leur première rencontre n'avait pas été de tout repos.

_**Flash back**_

_Une enquête plus que difficile venait de se terminer. Pas tant en matière d'atrocité mais de l'émotion qui s'en dégageait. La disparition d'un jeune homme avait fortement inquiété ses amis. L'enquête leur avait été confiée et très rapidement, il s'était rapidement avéré que le jeune homme s'était suicidé, la lettre qu'il avait reçue était éloquent._

_Un amour sans retour l'avait anéanti. Un amour pour un autre homme qui l'avait repoussé. Le corps du jeune homme avait été retrouvé dans la soirée, il s'était noyé._

_Cet amour désespéré, sans espoir de retour, avait remué ses propres sentiments. Aussi avait il quitté le bureau pour se rendre dans un bar local. Il avait déjà bien entamé une bouteille de téquila quand Steve apparut ce dernier avertit par un ami local était venu chercher Danny._

_Danny passablement éméché : Tiens, tiens. Le grand commandant Steve Mac Garett nous fait l'insigne honneur de sa présence._

_Steve : Tu es ivre Danny, je te raccompagne._

_Danny : J'ai le droit de me saouler autant que je le veux. Je suis majeur et vacciné._

_Steve : Pas quand tu es dans cet état Danny._

_Steve le prit par le bras et l'emmena mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent au bord de la plage, Danny le repoussa violemment lui envoyant son poing dans la figure._

_Danny : Lâche moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide._

_Steve appuyant sa main contre son nez en sang : Oh que oui tu as besoin de mon aide. Tu ne bis pas sans raison et ne flanques pas un coup de poing sans raison._

_Danny : Laisse-moi tranquille._

_Steve : Tu es mon ami Danny, expliques moi je peux tout entendre._

_Danny : Tu veux la vérité. Et bien la voilà._

_Il s'empara du visage de Danny et l'embrassa fougueusement._

_Danny : T'es content maintenant, je suis homo et tu me plais. Vas y, frappes moi si tu veux._

_Steve : Non._

_Steve prit alors possession de ses lèvres et la sur le sable firent l'amour pour la première fois. Ils restèrent là toute la nuit s'endormant tard dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au petit matin, quand Danny se réveilla, il avait un jeu complet de marchasses dans le crane mais se sentait étrangement apaisé. Il se trouvait dans les bras de Steve._

_Steve : Enfin réveillé. C'est ça de ne pas tenir l'alcool._

_Danny : Le coup de la nuit dernière ne t'a pas suffi. Depuis quand ? Et comment un gars de la Navy peut être homosexuel ?_

_Steve : Notre petite escalade et il y a des homosexuels partout._

_Leur relation avait commencé ainsi bien sur, il y avait des hauts et des bas mais ils étaient heureux._

_**Fin du flash back**_

L'avion venait d'atterrir, un agent du FBI l'attendait dans le hall reconnaissable entre tous. Son costume noir était bien identifiable, seul dénotait sa boucle de ceinture et sa cravate.

FBI : Agent spécial Seeley Booth…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 2: Là où tout

Merci à tous pour vos messages.

**Chapitre 2 : Où tout commence**

L'avion venait d'atterrir, un agent du FBI l'attendait dans le hall reconnaissable entre tous. Son costume noir était bien identifiable, seul dénotait sa boucle de ceinture et sa cravate.

FBI : Agent spécial Seeley Booth.

Danny : Lieutenant Danny Williams du 5-0. Vous êtes chargé de l'enquête.

Booth : En effet, je suis aussi…

Danny : Laissez tomber. Je sais que je dois me rendre à l'institut médico-légal mais je ne m'en sens pas le courage pour le moment.

Booth : D'accord. Je vous emmène dans un endroit au calme.

Danny : Un endroit où je pourrais marcher, j'en ai besoin.

Danny déposa ensuite ses affaires dans le S.U.V. Ils roulèrent une bonne demi-heure, moment auquel ils se trouvèrent face à une grille en fer forgé menant à un espace vert.

Booth : Vous serez au calme ici.

Danny : Merci.

Booth : Je… vous savez Steve et moi on se…

Danny _l'interrompant _: Vous quoi. _S'emportant _: Ne me dites pas que… Bien sur, j'aurais du m'en douter, vous faites partie de l'armée, encore le secret défense.

Booth : Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Danny : Alors quoi.

Booth : Je connais Steve de longue date et je suis responsable de la situation actuelle.

Danny : Attendez, vous n'êtes plus dans l'armée, vous êtes agent du FBI. Et Steve n'a rien voulu me dire.

Booth : L'enquête sur laquelle j'ai demandé de l'aide à Steve n'a rien à voir avec la raison de son séjour à Washington.

Danny : Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que Steve n'est pas venu à Washington à cause de vous.

Booth : J'ignore pourquoi il est venu mais l'explosion n'est pas liée à l'armée.

Danny : Pourquoi vous a-t-il aidé alors ?

Booth : Steve estimait avoir une dette envers moi.

Danny _fouillant dans sa mémoire _: Vous êtes celui qui l'a sauvé.

_Flash back_

_Au petit matin, Danny quitta avec difficultés son lit, il devrait demander à Steve de ralentir le rythme, quand une odeur de bacon et de malasadas lui chatouilla les narines._

_Descendant, il passa derrière Steve voulant l'enlacer quand un détail dans le dos de son ami l'intrigua. Dessinant du doigt, la cicatrice qui parcourait le bas de son dos sur quelques centimètres à proximité de la colonne vertébrale._

_Danny : Je ne l'avais jamais vu celle-là. Ce n'est passé loin. T'as fait quoi, t'as joué à l'homme qui valait 3 milliards._

_Steve : Longue histoire peut être que je te la raconterais un jour. En tous les cas, c'est un sacré mec celui qui m'a sauvé la vie._

_Danny : Tu noies le poisson là._

_Steve se tournant vers Danny : Tu crois._

_Steve prit alors possession de la bouche de Danny avidement et ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils prirent leur petit déjeuner._

_Fin du flash back_

Booth : Steve et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a dix ans en Afghanistan.

_Flash back_

_Steve McGarrett devait assurer la sécurité d'un convoi humanitaire aidé par un sniper Seeley Booth, leurs tempéraments fougueux étaient complémentaires. Ils s'étaient très vite bien entendus._

_Soudain, une explosion retentit devant eux, obligeant le convoi à stopper net. Des tirs nourris commencèrent à retentir de toute part. Steve et Booth se mirent à riposter quand une roquette lancée des hauteurs propulsant des débris du camion._

_En quelques minutes, tout était terminé, Seeley se releva. Apercevant, Steve qui gisait à terre, il aperçut un éclat métallique dans le dos de son ami._

_Loin de tout, sans radio pour avertir les secours, il avait porté son ami sur près de 20 km sans s'arrêter._

_Fin du Flash back_

Booth : C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire à ce sujet.

Danny : Je veux savoir pourquoi mon…

Mais des larmes commençaient à lui brûler les yeux et il se tut.

Booth _posant une main sur son épaule _: Je sais, il m'a tout dit.

Danny : Il vous a parlé de…

Danny repensa à l'aveu de leur relation à Chin et à Kono. Pour tout dire, ce n' était pas de cette manière qu'ils comptaient leur annoncer

_Flash back_

_Dany avait attendu toute l'après midi, rongeant son frein pour ne pas exploser mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes chez Steve._

_Danny : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher pas vrai._

_Steve : Danny, j'y suis pour rien je te jure._

_Danny : Bien sur, ton charme irrésistible a encore frappé, elle s'est jetée dans tes bras comme ça._

_Steve : Ce n'était qu'un baiser et encore je n'y ai pas répondu._

_Danny : Je dois te croire sur parole._

_Steve : Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille._

_Danny : Pourquoi ?_

_Steve haussant la voix : Parce que je t'aime idiot._

_Danny haussant le ton à son tour : Moi aussi, je t'aime crétin._

_C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent chacun possession de la bouche de l'autre avidement quand un bruyant raclement de gorge les fit s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils virent ainsi Chin et Kono qui les regardaient ne semblant pas surpris outre mesure._

_Bien plus tard, au cours d'un dîner à quatre, ils apprirent que leurs amis se doutaient de quelque chose, ils attendaient simplement que Steve et Danny leur en parlent._

_Fin du flash back_

Revenant, à l'instant présent, Danny vit que Booth l'avait aiguillé vers un banc.

Danny : Comment vous l'a-t-il dit, vous aviez peur qu'il drague votre compagne.

Booth : Pas exactement non.

**Une semaine plus tôt**

**Aéroport de Washington**

Booth attendait sa compagne qui revenait d'une conférence au Canada. L'avion avait près d'une heure de retard ce qui avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Quand il aperçut un visage qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Booth : Steve Mc Garrett, salut.

Steve : Booth, ravi de te revoir.

Booth : Que fais tu ici, je te croyais à Hawaii entrain d'entretenir ton bronzage.

Steve : Un rendez vous au ministère de la défense. Et toi que fais tu à l'aéroport.

Booth : J'attends une amie qui revient du Canada.

Steve : Amie, amie ou petite amie.

Booth : Ne tente rien où il t'en coûtera.

Steve : Je vois, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je suis moi aussi en couple.

Booth : Le grand séducteur Steve Mc Garrett se serait rangé finalement.

Steve : Comme quoi tout arrive.

Booth : Elle doit être particulière pour que tu sois aussi accroché.

Steve : Ce n'est pas elle c'est il.

Booth : Je vois.

Steve : Ca t'étonne, ça te dégoute.

Booth : Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas surpris mais je ne te juge pas.

Steve : Et ta compagne.

Booth : Elle est… surprenante.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 3: Flash Back I

**FLASH BACK 1****ère**** partie**

Booth : Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas surpris mais je ne te juge pas.

Steve : Et ta compagne.

Booth : Elle est… surprenante.

Inconnue : On dit encore du mal de moi.

Se levant, Booth prit la jeune femme dans ses bras l'embrassant passionnément.

Booth : Tu as fait un bon voyage.

Inconnue : Excellent mais ne serait il pas tant que tu me présentes à ton ami.

Booth : Tu me ferais presqu'oublier la politesse.

Inconnue _chuchotant à son oreille _: Vraiment, j'espère te faire perdre bien autre chose ce soir.

Booth _rougissant légèrement _:Hm… Bien. Steve Mc Garrett, je te présente Temperance Brenan.

Steve et Brenan : Enchanté.

Brenan : Vous êtes beau spécimen de mâle alpha.

Steve : Pardon.

Booth : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est sa façon à elle de dire que tu lui plais bien.

Brenan : Déformation professionnelle.

Steve : Que faites vous dans la vie ? Mais attendez, Brenan comme l'auteur de roman et anthropologue judiciaire.

Brenan : C'est bien cela. Et vous, FBI ou militaire.

Steve : Et bien, je suis entre deux emplois en ce moment.

Brenan : Vraiment.

Steve : J'étais dans l'armée jusqu'à il y a 8 mois et maintenant je dirige une unité de police à Hawaii. Mon engagement n'est pas terminé dans l'armée.

Brenan : Hawaii, je connais un policier là bas, vous l'avez peut être déjà rencontré.

Steve : Vous savez l'île est grande mais dites moi son nom à tout hasard.

Brenan : Il s'appelle Danny Williams.

Steve : Attendez, Danny comme grand blond, caractériel avec une petite fille prénommée Grace.

Brenan : C'est lui vous le connaissez. Non… Le fou du volant risque tout c'est vous.

Steve : Je vois, il est toujours aussi charmant.

Brenan : C'était il y a quelques mois déjà au début de votre collaboration. Depuis, il n'en a plus reparlé.

Steve : Il ne vous a plus parlé de moi.

Brenan : Non, pas depuis qu'il s'est mis en couple. Il a trouvé d'autre sujet de conversation.

Steve ne put empêcher un sourire éclaira son visage. Ce qui n'échappa ni à Booth ni à Brenan et avec son talent naturel cette dernière mit les pieds dans le plat.

Brenan : C'est avec vous qu'il est en couple. Intéressant.

Steve : Euh… Merci. Je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant, je vais prendre un taxi pour l'hôtel.

Devançant Booth, Brenan annonça.

Brenan : On ne va pas vous laisser dormir à l'hôtel, nous avons une chambre d'ami.

Steve : Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Booth : Pas de problèmes.

Steve : Juste si ça ne vous dérange pas Tempérance, ne dites pas à Danny que je suis avec vous.

Brenan : Pourquoi ?

Steve : Disons qu'il y a des choses qui vont avoir lieu cette semaine et tant que celles-ci n'auront pas eu lieu, je préfère qu'il ne sache rien sur mon séjour.

Brenan : Très bien, je me tairais. Si vous permettez, je préfèrerais qu'on se tutoie et appelez moi Brenan.

Steve : Il n'y a pas de problème.

Ils quittèrent ensuite rapidement l'aéroport et prirent la direction de l'appartement du couple. Ces derniers avaient quitté chacun leurs appartements respectifs pour emménager dans un duplex d'une centaine de m².

Ils installèrent Steve dans une chambre spacieuse du rez de chaussée. Ce dernier s'excusa le temps de faire un brin de toilette et d'appeler Danny.

Il éprouva une légère déception en tombant sur la boîte vocale. Apparemment, Danny avait décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête, il laissa donc un message. Ce soir là, ils s'installèrent tous trois pour dîner tranquillement et mangèrent une pizza.

Steve se leva à l'aube le lendemain comme il le faisait tous les jours à Hawaii. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il se trouvait seul dans ce lit dans une ville qu'il connaissait peu. Il devait bien reconnaître Danny lui manquait. Même ses ronchonnements matinaux.

Après avoir mis un jogging, il partit courir. A son retour, il trouva Brenan en cuisine, déposant le sachet de beignets qu'il avait acheté sur le plan de travail.

Brenan se jeta littéralement sur le sachet en dévorant un immédiatement.

Steve_ éberlué _: Bonjour, quand même Brenan.

Brenan_ la bouche pleine _: Pardon. Bonjour.

Steve : Tu es excusée étant donné ton état.

Brenan _étonnée _: Tu sais.

Steve : Et bien ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner.

Brenan : Tu insinues que je suis grosse.

Steve _perdu _: Non bien sur que non.

Brenan : Je préfère ça. Tu as de la chance d'avoir amené des malassadas. Maintenant, vas prendre une douche, tu es en âge.

Choisissant, la fuite, face à une femme enceinte aux hormones en ébullition, Steve fonça sans se retourner dans la salle de bain. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas le sourire de Brenan qui se jeta sur le sachet. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, il trouva Booth et Brenan installés à la table mais plus de trace des beignets. Quand il eut le malheur de poser la question, la réponse ne le surprit pas outre mesure.

Brenan : Des beignets, quels beignets.

Steve : Laisses tomber. Au fait, j'ai failli oublier toutes mes félicitations pour ce foutur bébé Booth-Brenan.

Booth et Brenan : Merci.

Steve : L'arrivée est prévue pour quand.

Brenan : Fin septembre.

Ses amis partirent ensuite rapidement pour leur travail respectif. Il fit ensuite un peu de repassage, son uniforme devait être impeccable pour son rendez vous de 10h30 au Pentagone.

**Plus tard cet après midi là**

Steve profitait de son après midi dans l'agitation de la grande ville. Il se baladait un peu au hasard quand son téléphone sonna. Il espérait que c'était Danny mais il ne s'agissait que de Booth, sa déception était immense.

Steve : Booth que se passe-t-il ?

Booth : Ca te plairait de me donner un coup de main.

Steve : Tu es sur, je ne suis pas dans ma juridiction.

Booth : Tu ne seras que consultant.

Steve : D'accord mais de quoi s'agit il ?

Booth : Rejoins moi à l'angle Stewart et de Newman, je t'expliquerais sur place…

A suivre


	5. Chapter 4 Flash Back II

**FLASH BACK II**

Steve : D'accord mais de quoi s'agit- il ?

Booth : Rejoins moi à l'angle Stewart et de Newman, je t'expliquerais sur place.

Steve : Je prends un taxi et j'arrive.

**Un quart d'heure plus tard**

Steve se fit déposer par le taxi et pénétra dans l'immeuble. Un gardien de sécurité lui indiqua de se rendre au quinzième étage. Là, il se retrouva face à un cordon de sécurité. Booth l'y attendait.

Steve : Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Booth : Un corps carbonisé dans sa quasi-totalité.

Steve : Une bombe.

Booth : C'est justement là le problème rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse d'une explosion les seuls dégâts sont sur le corps lui-même.

Steve : Quoi une combustion spontanée, c'est ridicule.

Booth : Je ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit mais c'est très étrange. Suis moi.

Le spectacle qui attendait Steve le figea net sur le seuil réagissant promptement.

Steve : Ne touchez à rien , est ce quelqu'un a déplacé la victime ? Est-ce qu'on sait si la victime avait quelque chose en main ou si un quelconque liquide s'est renversé sur lui.

Booth : Ste que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi.

Steve : Contente-toi de répondre, je t'en prie.

Booth : Très bien mais ensuite je veux une explication. Je ne peux pas dire s'il a bu ou s'il s'est renversé quoi que ce soit sur lui. Il était seul dans son bureau quand ça s'est produit. Il s'agit de David Connors PDG de Master System Industries, il revenait d'un déjeuner d'affaire à 14h30. A 14h40, sa secrétaire a entendu un hurlement. Le temps qu'elle y pénètre le corps était déjà quasiment carbonisé.

Steve : Merde, on a retrouvé son portable.

Booth : On attend Bones et ses fouines avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit.

Steve : Très bien, en ce cas fais exactement ce que je te dis. Que tous les techniciens se munissent de combinaison électrostatique coupez tous les portables et enfermez les restes dans une combinaison étanche. Avant tout examen du corps, il faudra le nettoyer sous une eau à très haute pression. Aucun contact direct sans gants. Scellez la pièce, il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un, je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Steve quitta rapidement le bureau laissant Booth perplexe quand son ami revint un quart d'heure plus tard, son expression ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Steve : Laisse moi deux jours, je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, pour l'instant je dois m'en aller.

Booth : Comme ça sans une explication.

Steve : Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire de plus pour le moment.

Booth le laissa partir sachant parfaitement que rien ne pouvait arrêter Steve quand il avait décidé quelque chose en tête.

**Deux jours plus tard**

**Institut Jefferson**

Voilà 48 heures que Seeley et Bones se cassaient les dents sur ce mystère, après décontamination le corps n'avait pu donner de véritables indices. Quelques résidus de plastiques se trouvaient incrustés dans les chairs carbonisées. Il s'agissait des restes d'un téléphone cellulaire ayant appartenu à la victime.

Booth et Tempérance étaient sur le point de quitter l'institut pour aller déjeuner quand l'alarme retentit laissant apparaître Steve. Aux vues des cernes sous ses yeux et de son regard abattu, il était clair que ce dernier n'avait guère dû dormir ces 2 derniers jours.

Steve : Salut vous deux. Je suis désolé de devoir interrompre votre déjeuner mais j'ai des informations importantes à vous donner.

L'équipe s'installa dans la salle de réunion, Steve mit en route une clé USB sur l'écran, un petit flacon apparaissait.

Steve : Voici le X-360.

Hodgins : Et en clair.

Booth : Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe issu de l'imaginaire de vieilles superstitons.

Steve : Hélas cette légende est devenue une réalité.

Bones : Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas la langue militaire qu'est ce que cela signifie.

Booth : Lors de la première guerre du Golfe, on raconte que des soldats moururent de façon anarchique de combustion spontanée. La population locale imputait cela aux djins les mauvais génies du désert. Personne n'a jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire.

Steve : La réalité est quelque peu différente. L'armée a découvert différents laboratoires scientifiques. Ils n'y ont découvert que quelques centilitres d'un liquide mystérieux, tout ce qui concernait ce produit avait été détruit au préalable. Des scientifiques ont été dépêchés pour comprendre et tenter de reproduire cette substance.

Booth : Le X-360.

Bones : Quelles sont les propriétés de ce produit ?

Steve : Vous avez vu le résultat sur cet homme M Connors. Un simple contact avec cette substance peut suffire pour déclencher une combustion.

Booth : Il faut quand même un déclencheur.

Steve : Une simple étincelle suffit en l'occurrence un appel puisque d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il avait son portable à la main. Le simple fait d'appuyer sur une touche a déclenché cette réaction.

Booth : L'armée a eu un vol récemment.

Steve : Rien n'a été volé. Au début de la guerre d'Irak des tests ont été effectués grandeur nature mais rien de probant. Le produit est extrêmement dangereux et volatile de plus il doit être conservé dans des conditions parfaitement hermétiques au risque de se détériorer et devenir instable et provoquer une explosion importante.

Booth : Tu es sur que le programme a été stoppé.

Steve : Oui car c'est moi qui était chargé d'y mettre un terme. Tous les stocks ont été détruits et les scientifiques ont été transférés vers d'autres projets.

Booth : Alors d'où vient-il ?

Steve _faisant défilé les images _: Voici Nathan Jamison professeur en chimie et l'un des chefs du projet. Il a claqué la porte en disant que nous commettions une énorme erreur et que nous le paierions cher.

Booth : Quel rapport entre Connors et le projet ?

Steve : Connors faisait partie du comité chargé d'étudier la viabilité du projet c'est lui qui a signé les documents mettant un terme à celui-ci.

Booth : Tu penses que c'est Jamison.

Steve : Il a disparu depuis 3 ans sans aucune trace.

Booth : Il faut le trouver au plus …

La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit.

Booth : Excusez moi … Booth, j'écoute… On arrive.

Steve : Mauvaises nouvelles ?

Booth : Un nouveau meurtre…

A suivre

Désolée pour le retard ceci est mon dernier chapitre avant mes vacances.

A bientôt pour la suite


	6. Chapter 5 Flash Bak III

Petite surprise avant mon départ en vacances.

**FLASH BACK III**

Booth : Excusez moi … Booth, j'écoute… On arrive.

Steve : Mauvaises nouvelles ?

Booth : Un nouveau meurtre.

Steve : Qui ?

Booth : Le professeur William Taylor, chimiste de son état. Il travaille pour la Global Pharmaceutic.

Steve _fouillant dans un ordinateur _: Taylor… Taylor… Je l'ai. Il était chercheur sur un autre projet c'est lui qui a obtenu les fonds lorsque le X-360 a été arrêté.

Booth : On dirait que Jamison fait le ménage.

Steve : Ce n'est peut être pas lui.

Booth : Qui d'autre voudrait s'en prendre à ses hommes ?

Steve : Tu as sans doute raison mais il nous faut plus d'informations.

Booth : Allons-y.

Steve : Toutes les précautions ont-elles été prises ?

Booth : Oui mais cela a été difficile.

Steve : Pourquoi ?

Booth : Tu verras par toi-même.

Après dix minutes de voiture, ils se retrouvèrent face à l'enseigne d'un restaurant.

Steve : Ici, dans un lieu aussi fréquenté.

Booth : Dans les toilettes pour être exact.

Ils passèrent le barrage de police et se changèrent pour mettre une combinaison spécialiste. Deux spécialistes militaires les attendaient.

Booth : D'autres personnes contaminées.

Spécialiste : Non aucunes traces.

Steve : Donc ça ne venait ni dans l'eau ni dans la nourriture. Ca devait venir de quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

Booth : Le site est il sécurisé ?

Spécialiste : Tout est clair.

Booth et Steve pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'enceinte du restaurant se dirigeant d'abord vers la table rien ne semblait appartenir au défunt. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les toilettes.

Steve : On sait ce qu'il venait y faire. Je sais question idiote.

Booth : Non bonne question au contraire. Il venait changer de type de verres de contact et avait du mal à les supporter. Il s'est rendu dans les toilettes pour les retirer.

Steve : Les a-t-on trouvées ?

Booth : Quoi les lentilles ?

Steve : Oui.

Booth : Non pas d'après les informations qu'on a eu.

Steve : L'étui contenant le produit pour les lentilles, il a dû glisser dans un interstice.

Booth : Je fais revenir l'équipe de décontamination.

Steve : Il nous faut le nom de l'opticien.

Booth : Tu crois que…

Steve : Qui dit lentilles neuves, dit visites chez l'opticien.

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient chez le fameux opticien.

Booth : M Collins, agent Seeley Booth du FBI et voici le commandant Steve McGarrett.

Collins : En quoi puis je vous être utile ?

Booth : Nous enquêtons sur la mort de William Taylor un de vos clients, je crois.

Collins : Un instant… Oui effectivement mais qu'ai-je à voir avec sa mort ?

Booth : Vous lui avez bien vendu une paire de lentilles de contact.

Collins : Oui tout à fait.

Booth : C'est vous qui préparez les verres et les produits.

Collins : Non, c'est mon laboratoire. Je les réceptionne, préviens mon client et il vient le récupérer.

Booth : Ce fut le cas pour M Taylor.

Collins : Oui la première fois.

Steve : Comment cela la première fois.

Collins : J'ai reçu un appel, il y a deux jours me demandant d'en refaire une paire car les premières semblaient lui provoquer des réactions désagréables.

Steve : C'est Taylor qui vous a contacté personnellement.

Collins : Non son assistant.

Steve : Qui est venu récupérer les lentilles ?

Collins : Un coursier. Comme pour la première préparation.

Booth : Etait ce la même compagnie, le même coursier ?

Collins : Nous faisons toujours appel à la même compagnie mais le coursier est différent à chaque fois.

Steve : Nous aurons besoin du nom de la société de coursier.

L'opticien leur donna volontiers et Booth sortit rapidement pour passer un coup de fil à l'entreprise. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, sur le visage une expression impénétrable.

Booth : Pourriez vous me décrire l'homme qui est venu récupérer les lentilles ?

Collins : Vous savez, je n'ai fait que l'entr'apercevoir.

Booth : Essayez de nous donner tout ce dont vous vous souvenez.

Par un simple regard en direction de Booth, Steve avait compris ce qui clochait.

Collions : Il était de taille moyenne, une casquette sur la tête et des lunettes noires.

Booth : Avez-vous pu apercevoir la couleur de ses cheveux de ses yeux ?

Collins : Ses cheveux étaient plutôt courts il n'y avait que quelques mèches qui dépassaient. Celles-ci étaient brunes. Les verres étaient de ses lunettes étant fumés, je n'ai pas pu apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux.

Steve : Et son âge ?

Collins : Entre 20 et 30 ans environs pas plus.

Steve : Accepteriez vous de travailler avec un dessinateur ?

Collins : S'il le faut.

Booth : Très bien passez à l'institut Jefferson et demandez Angela Montenegro pour 15 heures.

Collins : J'y serais.

Steve et Booth sortirent et attendirent d'être dans le véhicule pour échanger leurs impressions.

Steve : Une chose est sûre ce n'est pas Jamison. Il a passé la cinquantaine depuis quelques années.

Booth : Alors qui un complice, un type qu'il a payé pour la livraison.

Steve : Ou…

Chacun savait à quoi pensait l'autre mais refusait de mettre des mots sur la sourde inquiétude qui les habitait. Ce fut Booth qui reprit la parole.

Booth : Ou du terrorisme. Tu crois qu'ils auraient récupéré des informations.

Steve : Je l'ignore et c'est cela qui m'inquiète.

Vers 20 heures, ce soir-là toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle de projection 3D d'Angela. Seul, Booth qui venait de recevoir un appel n'était pas présent. Quand il arriva enfin, son air sombre ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Booth : Je viens de recevoir la confirmation qu'il ne peut pas s'agir de Jamison.

Bones : Comment peux tu en être si sur.

Booth : Parce qu'il est mort depuis deux ans.

Steve : Comment et pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas appris avant ?

Booth : Il s'est suicidé peu après avoir perdu son boulot. Quand à l'autre question et bien, tu connais les joies de la coordination entre les services.

Steve : M…

Les trois jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans un tourbillon, rien ne semblait avancer comme ils le souhaitaient. Aucune information ne semblait aller dans le sens d'une vengeance quelconque ou de terrorisme. Steve avait fini par prendre une voiture en location pour éviter de déranger systématiquement Booth.

Il avait prévu de laisser l'appartement à Seeley et à Temperance le temps d'une soirée. Lui avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées et de prendre un peu de recul par rapport la situation actuelle quelques chose clochait dans le tableau des meurtres qui se dessinaient. Il entra dans la voiture quand…

Pendant ce temps, Booth allait quitter le Jefferson quand une Angela très inquiètese précipita à sa suite.

Booth : Calme-toi Angela que se passe-t-il ?

Angela : Le portrait-robot, j'ai extrapolé avec ce que j'avais et des caractéristiques m'ont sauté aux yeux, j'ai fait des recoupements et…

Booth : En clair, Angela.

Angela : C'est son fils.

Booth : Le fils de qui ?

Angela : De Jamison.

Booth : Tu en es sûre.

Angela : A 95 pour cent.

Booth_ composant un numéro sur son portable _: Réponds Steve… Réponds.

Angela : Pourquoi appelles tu Steve ?

Booth : Parce que si la vengeance revient au premier plan, Steve fait partie de la liste des personnes à protéger. Il ne répond pas. Je fonce au parking.

Arrivé, à la voiture de Steve, un simple échange de regard avec ce dernier lui fit comprendre ce qui se passait. Il voulut ouvrir la portière mais Steve intervint.

Steve : Non ne touche à rien, la voiture toute entière est piégée.

Booth : J'appelle les démineurs.

Steve : C'est trop tard. Il me reste 5 minutes. Il faut que j'emmène la voiture le plus loin rivière dans quelle direction.

Booth : Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

Steve : La rivière ?

Booth : Tout droit vers l'Est.

Steve : Dis à Danny que je l'aime.

Quelques minutes plus tard une voiture se jetait dans le fleuve.

_Fin du flash back_

Danny n'avait pas suivi un mot du reste de la conversation. Là il se trouvait devant une porte derrière laquelle reposait les restes de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ouvrit lentement la porte mais rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qui l'attendait derrière celle-ci…

A suivre

La suite le 15 septembre


	7. Chapter 6

Me voici de retour de vacances avec le chapitre que beaucoup attendent.

**CHAPITRE 6 : COLERE ET DISPARITIONS**

Steve : Dis à Danny que je l'aime.

Quelques minutes plus tard une voiture se jetait dans le fleuve.

_Fin du flash back_

Danny n'avait pas suivi un mot du reste de la conversation. Là il se trouvait devant une porte derrière laquelle reposait les restes de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte mais rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qui l'attendait derrière celle-ci.

Il entra lentement prêt à tout voir et faire un dernier adieu à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'eut pas le courage d'avancer plus fermant les yeux un instant.

Danny : Pourquoi nom de nom ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me quittes sans que j'ai pu te dire à quel point je…

**Salle principale même moment**

Bones_ hurlant_ : Tu as fait quoi ?

Booth : Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Bones_ hurlant _: Comment ça pas le temps, vous êtes restés près de 2 heures dehors et tu n'as pas eu le temps.

Booth : Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

Bones_ hurlant _: Tu aurais du l'obliger, tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouve actuellement.

Booth : Il n'était pas capable d'entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Bones_ hurlant _: Alors tu l'as laissé entrer comme ça sans qu'il sache à quoi s'…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Danny sortait précipitamment de la salle et quittait l'institut.

Bones : Danny, attends. Et ne crois pas que cette conversation soit finie Seeley Booth où que je ne sois pas encore furieuse contre toi.

Elle partit ainsi rapidement à la suite de Danny aussi vite que sa grossesse le lui permettait.

**Deux heures plus tard, siège du FBI**

Après une demi-heure, au cours de laquelle Steve avait du se rendre à l'évidence que Tempérance ne reviendrait pas immédiatement, il s'était résigné à retourner au bureau. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas tout de suite, il allait devoir jouer la carte cœur mais il doutait que tant que Danny serait dans cet état.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna et qu'il vit le nom de Brenan apparaître, un sourire apparut sur son visage qui se transforma bien vite en grimace lorsqu'il entendit : « Je détiens le docteur Tempérance Brenan, et le lieutenant Danny Williams, vous savez ce que je veux que le jeu commence. »

Booth regarda à longuement son téléphone puis ce qui lui faisait face.

**Lieu inconnu**

Brenan était furieuse, Danny et elle s'étaient faits avoir comme des débutants. Ce dernier reprenait doucement connaissance, rien d'étonnant aux vues du choc électrique qu'il avait reçu.

Danny : Bon sang, il n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Brenan : Comment te sens tu ?

Danny : Un bon mal de crane mais rien de méchant. Et vous deux ça va.

Brenan : Oui, il ne m'a pas touché. Je crains qu'il ne faille prendre notre mal en patience. La porte est piégée.

Danny : ce qui ne nous empêches pas de préparer une offensive si la porte venait à s'ouvrir.

Brenan : Ils vont nous retrouver.

Danny : Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Oui, chacun de leurs compagnons serait prêt à tout pour les retrouver.

_Flash Back_

_Danny : Pourquoi nom de nom ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me quittes sans que j'ai pu te dire à quel point je…_

_Mais il s'interrompit quelque chose clochait, il sentait la présence d'une autre personne dans cette pièce. Les morts ne revenaient pas hanter les vivants. Il sentit une main lui caresser le visage puis des lèvres bien connues effleurèrent les siennes mais Danny demandait plus il reprit abruptement possession de ces lèvres. Il revint très vite cependant à la réalité._

_Danny : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je croyais que tu étais mort._

_Steve : Je sais, je suis désolé. Il fallait que…_

_Danny l'interrompant en haussant le ton : Il fallait que quoi. Que tu te moques de moi ? Que tu anéantisses toute l'équipe en te faisant passer pour mort ? Tout ça parce que un de tes ennemis a décidé de te tuer._

_Steve : J'ai essayé de t'avertir mais Chin et Kono…_

_Danny : Parce que tu as dit à Chin et Kono la vérité mais pas à moi._

_Steve : Ce n'est pas ça, quand je les ai rappelés, tu étais déjà dans l'avion._

_Danny : Maintenant c'est de ma faute parce que j'ai pris le premier vol qui… Laisse tomber, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

_Il laissa Steve planté là. Il partit d'un pas martial et héla un taxi, il fut rejoint par Brenan sans un mot d'un commun accord, ils attendirent de se retrouver dans le parc où Booth l'avait amené quelques heures plus tôt._

_Danny et elle se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de se retrouver._

_Danny : Comment allez vous tous les deux._

_Brenan : Tout va bien… Attends comment le sais …_

_Danny : Ton compagnon me l'a annoncé._

_Brenan : Il n'en loupe pas une celui-là._

_Danny : Ne lui en veux pas, je ne lui reproche rien._

_Brenan : Pas même de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que Steve était en vie, je l'en avais chargé._

_Danny : Non puisque je n'en veux pas à Steve non plus._

_Brenan : Mais tout à …_

_Danny : Je suis un bon comédien, j'adore le faire marcher. J'ai bien l'intention de le laisser mariner un peu pour la frayeur qu'il m'a faite._

_Brenan : Et bien nous serons deux à faire la tête à nos compagnons._

_Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur et se promenèrent encore quelques instants quand tout bascula. Danny sentit une vague douleur dans le cou puis ce fut le trou noir. Brenan tenta de fuir mais fut rapidement rattrapée et ligotée puis tirée vers l'intérieur d'une camionnette._

_Fin du flash back_

Oui, Steve et Booth les retrouveraient à temps…

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Mumu71 et aux autres pour vos review voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui s'est fait attendre un bon moment.

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles**

_Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur et se promenèrent encore quelques instants quand tout bascula. Danny sentit une vague douleur dans le cou puis ce fut le trou noir. Brenan tenta de fuir mais fut rapidement rattrapée et ligotée puis tirée vers l'intérieur d'une camionnette._

_Fin du flash back_

Oui, Steve et Booth les retrouveraient à temps.

**Institut Jefferson, même moment**

Toute l'équipe du labo ainsi que Booth et Steve étaient réunis, ils avaient tous à l'esprit Danny et Tempérance et cherchaient par tous les moyens à les retrouver.

Booth : Résumons-nous, qu'avons-nous ?

Steve : On a un dingue qui cherche à se venger pour ça il est prêt à employer tous les moyens à sa disposition y compris l'enlèvement pour me faire du mal avant de m'achever.

Booth : Pourquoi s'en prendre à ma femme alors ?

Steve : Je suis désolé, je pense qu'il n'avait pas prévu de l'enlever mais il a fait d'une pierre deux coups.

Booth : L'appel que nous avons reçu était trop court pour être localisé avec précision et depuis plus aucun signal soit il s'en est débarrassé soit il l'a éteint.

Steve : Que sait-on sur le fils de Jamieson ?

Booth : Il s'appelle Liam, il a vingt cinq ans. Sa mère est morte lorsqu'il avait huit ans, son père l' a élevé seul jusqu'à sa majorité. Il a connu un brillant cursus, il a même obtenu son diplôme de fin d'étude avec deux ans d'avance jusqu'à…

Steve : Que s'est-il passé ?

Booth : Il a commencé à déraper, prise de stupéfiants et d'alcool, plusieurs arrestations pour troubles et ivresse sur la voie publique. Après une agression violente, il a été conduit en hôpital psychiatre où on lui a diagnostiqué une forme de schizophrénie. Depuis, il n'a jamais pu reprendre ses études et n'a fait que des allers-retours entre l'hôpital et la rue.

Steve : Où vivait-il durant ses périodes de liberté ?

Booth : Chez son père, puis aucune idée depuis un an et demi maintenant. La maison a été récupérée par la banque à cette période tous ses biens ont été confisqués.

Steve : Je vais appeler des amis au renseignement intérieur et à la CIA, je pense qu'on va pouvoir trouver des informations. Je leur ai demandé de mettre sur écoute toutes les lignes au cas où.

Booth ne sembla pas entendre le reste, il sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans le bureau de Brenan. C'est là que Steve le retrouva, installé sur le fauteuil de sa compagne serrant contre lui ce qui ressemblait à un dauphin en peluche. Il ne fit même pas l'effort de cacher les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Steve _posant une main sur son épaule _: On va les retrouver quoi qu'il en coûte je te le jure.

Booth : C'est le premier cadeau que je lui ai offert quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Après la naissance de mon fils, c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

Steve : Je sais on va les retrouver tous les 3. Ils vont bien, j'en suis sur.

Booth : S'il devait leur arriver quelques choses, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

Steve : Ecoute, je…

Il fut interrompu par le téléphone de Steve qui sonna.

Jamieson : McGarrett, je te propose un échange ton compagnon et sa copine contre toi.

Steve : Qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'ils sont encore en vie ? Je veux entendre leurs voix.

Jamieson : J'ai mieux, regardes ton portable, je t'ai envoyé un lien. Je te rappelle.

Le lien donnait sur un petit film de quelques minutes qui montrait Danny et Brenan étaient vivants et en bonne santé, l'heure indiquée montrait que le film venait d'être tourné.

Jamieson : Satisfait, je veux que tu me retrouves dans le parc où je les ai enlevés, tu as une demi-heure.

Dans le parc, il était seul, une arme se pointa dans son dos.

Jamieson : Suis-moi et pas un mot si tu ne veux pas que tes amis explosent dans un joli feu de joie. Mets-toi au volant.

Ils roulèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes en direction de l'Est, puis ils continuèrent après la sortie de la ville. Un vieil entrepôt aux abords de la rivière. Steve s'en inquiéta immédiatement, les conditions de stockage étaient pires que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Steve : Vous êtes fou, tout risque de sauter. Ce liquide est extrêmement instable.

Jamieson : C'est sur ça que je compte ainsi tu ne seras pas tenté de faire une folie.

Il le poussa jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment et lorsqu'il vit les 6 futs contenants le liquide inflammable, Steve ne douta pas un instant que la situation pourrait déraper à tout instant. Il devrait jouer la carte de la finesse ce qui n'était pas vraiment son fort comme dirait Danny.

Steve : Cela ne sert à rien, vous le savez très bien.

Jamieson : Vous êtes responsable de la mort de mon père rien ne vaut la vengeance.

Steve : Votre père était le seul responsable de ses actes, c'est lui qui a claqué la porte.

Jamieson : C'est tout ce conseil d'administration et surtout vous qui êtes les seuls responsables jamais mon père ne m'aurait abandonné sans ça. Je vais d'abord mettre le feu à la pièce où se trouvent vos amis pour que vous puissiez les regarder brûler et ensuite je nous ferais brûler tous les 2 la boucle sera bouclée.

Steve : Ton joli petit plan est tombé à l'eau dès le moment où tu t'es attaqué à eux. Mon ami vient de m'informer qu'ils étaient libres. Pendant que vous parliez, il en a profité pour les libérer. Une unité d'intervention est là, rendez-vous, vous n'avez aucune chance.

Jamieson : Jamais, j'aurais au moins la satisfaction de t'emmener en enfer avec moi.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Steve se jeta sur lui, il n'opposa aucune résistance.

Steve_ murmurant à l'oreille _: Je n'avais pas besoin d'arme. Allez, on sort.

Dehors, Steve les éloigna le plus vite possible ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Bien lui en prit car il fut projeté à terre par le souffle d'une violente explosion et perdit connaissance. Il reprit doucement conscience dans l'ambulance, il sentait une main tenir fermement la sienne mais avait peur qu'elle se retire s'il faisait mine de bouger.

Danny : Allez super seal, réveilles toi, le médecin dit que tu n'as pas de traumatisme crânien.

Steve serra doucement la main de son ami.

Danny : Hey.

Steve : Hey.

Danny : Je t'aime espèce de crétin.

Steve : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

**Quelques heures plus tard, chez Booth**

Les 4 amis étaient installés sur le canapé, malgré l'insistance des médecins, Steve avait signé une décharge sortant après quelques examens et bandages. Quand on sonna à la porte, Booth alla ouvrir, deux hommes en tenue militaire se trouvaient à l'entrée.

Militaire 1 : Nous voulons voir le commandant Steve McGarrett…

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Suite et fin de cette fic.

**Epilogue**

Les 4 amis étaient installés sur le canapé, malgré l'insistance des médecins, Steve avait signé une décharge sortant après quelques examens et bandages. Quand on sonna à la porte, Booth alla

ouvrir, deux hommes en tenue militaire se trouvaient à l'entrée.

Militaire 1 : Nous voulons voir le commandant Steve McGarrett.

Steve se leva lentement ressentant encore les effets de l'explosion. Danny tenta de le retenir en lui prenant le bras mais le regard de son compagnon le dissuada de le retenir davantage.

Steve : Messieurs, veuillez me suivre dans le couloir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Steve entra à nouveau dans l'appartement un dossier sous le bras mais Danny n'était plus dans le salon.

Booth : Il est dans votre chambre dès que tu es sorti, il s'y est rendu.

La porte était fermée, Steve frappa ne se donnant pas la peine d'essayer de l'ouvrir.

Steve : Danny, ouvre moi il faut qu'on parle.

Seul, le silence lui répondit.

Steve : Danny, je t'en prie. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez souvent mais je t'aime. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Danny : Passe-le sous la porte.

Steve_ glissant un papier sous la porte _: Lis ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Danny bouleversé. Il prit Steve dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément en l'attirant à l'intérieur et refermant derrière eux. Sur le sol, le papier que Danny avait en main était tombé on pouvait y lire _Steve McGarrett mis en retraite_.

Quelques heures plus tard, Danny et Steve se reposaient, nus et enlacés entre les draps.

Danny : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la raison de ta venue à Washington ?

Steve : Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs.

Danny : De faux espoirs, t'as préféré qu'on s'engueule avant ton départ.

Steve : Tout d'abord, je n'étais pas sur que l'armée accepte ma demande et ensuite te connaissant comme ma poche, je savais exactement sur quel bouton appuyé pour te faire réagir.

Danny : Tu insinues que je suis susceptible.

Steve : C'est encore faible pour te décrire.

Danny : Tu essaies de te fâcher avec moi.

Steve : Et ça marche j'adore quand tu es en colère. Au fait, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi dans la table de nuit de ton côté.

Danny en sortit une petite boîte.

Steve : Ouvre là

Danny : Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ?

Steve : Le mariage entre hommes n'est pas légal mais si tu le veux, il existe une cérémonie hawaiienne similaire. Est-ce que tu voudrais t'unir à moi Danny Williams ?

Danny : Et bien…

Steve : Je sais, je ne suis pas le mec idéal. Je suis un casse-cou, je n'ai aucun tact et je te fais souvent de la peine. Je…

Danny : Tu veux bien t'arrêter 5 secondes, tu essaies de me convaincre ou de me dissuader.

Steve : Je t'aime Danny quelque soit ta décision je la respecterais.

Danny : Ca ferait 5 minutes que tu aurais déjà eu ma réponse. Je t'aime aussi Steve, et oui je le veux.

**Deux mois plus tard, Hawaii**

Au sommet de la montagne, où Danny s'était aperçu de son amour pour Steve, deux couples s'unirent. Seeley Booth et Tempérance Brenan, Danny Williams et Steve McGarrett se marièrent au coucher du soleil.

**Fin**


End file.
